Memories
by sakurenjiDREamer
Summary: One of the "what if's?" situation I thought about Hiruma and Mamori. What-if situations that might make them realize or if they already realize, make them admit that there is more to them than just being a tandem in American football.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Eyeshield 21. :) Credits belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. They are such great storytellers! :)  
>And nothing beats how they told us the story of Eyeshield 21 and the rest of the Deimon devilbats. :)<p>

* * *

><p>One of the "what if's?" situation I thought about Hiruma and Mamori. What-if situations that might make them realize or if they already realize, make them admit that there is more to them than just being a tandem in American football, more than being comrades in getting to the Rice Bowl.<p>

Set at third year in Saikyoudai.

What if one day, Mamori wakes up remembering nothing about her or anything?

What will Hiruma do to help her regain her memories? (Oh, will he even help her?)

* * *

><p>-First snapshot-<p>

Even in a carefully calculated plan, the little percentage of what could go wrong could ruin everything.

Hiruma Youichi is not much known as a son of a skilled chess player though it would make a lot more sense to know that such kind is his father when one looks at how he uses his schemes to achieve the goals that he has set. With the tricks that he thought about and all analysis of data, he was able to crush his enemies and fulfill his high school dream. To a grade-conscious person, it could mean being the valedictorian; to a young artist, it could mean the first major concert; and to the high school American football clubs of Japan, it would mean the Christmas bowl.

Three years have passed since that dream came to pass and now that they're on a higher level of dreaming, he got to put on some more schemes to win.

Before, the fulfillment of a dream was built on a promise with his two best buddies and had it fulfilled together with them and the rest of the Devilbats who joined them in their dream. Now, he is dreaming bigger dreams with a person he found out to be amusingly unafraid of him and though of much difference from him falls to be one who understands him the most. Yes, Mamori Anezaki had come to be not just somebody lured to work freely for him but a friend, a comrade, a _nakama_, somebody whom he can count on, somebody who'll stand by his side.

And that was so far what he consciously think of her. Surely, she outstands any other girl because she is just the one who caught his attention because of her unflinching will to defend and care as her given name says so. It didn't escape his notice that she fell into his type-of-girl category for proving to be really useful from tending to minor injuries to tedious brainstorming for strategies to win. Yes, she is the only girl aside from her mother whom he didn't ignore and actually whose presence he acknowledged.

But of how things are going on inside of him as she is his type of girl and that they were mostly, always together, he didn't dare to take a thought upon. No, it would be unwise to check it now that they are on a battle of which he knew that even she is somewhat desperate to win.

So he's gonna stick to his general plan - maximize the use of his manager to crush every opponent that'll come their way. And today is just one of those days.

"Ah, yes Hiruma-kun. I'm on my way there. I've got all the tapes ready. Huh?" Mamori's talking to the quarterback of Saikyodai on the phone was cut off when somebody caught her attention. A girl of around the age of seven as she estimated with black curly hair is walking not really on a sidewalk but more likely on the road itself. Shock and worry filled Mamori's blue eyes as she saw a large truck running in quite a high speed behind the oblivious girl. And being the protector that she is, she quickly made her way to push the girl out of the way even if she knew she could be hit in the girl's stead. Sure enough, though she braced herself for the coming impact, she still felt that kind of pain she never experienced before. And different thoughts as swift as they can be came rushing to her head.

Some were of her mother and father whom she haven't seen for some weeks now; her friends, Sena, Ako, Sara and all of the Devilbats; their hardwork during the death match; the victory they had during her sophomore year on the Christmas season; the bittersweet feeling of their graduation from high school as they were then on to pursue what they really wanted to be.

And the past two years that had been... when she realized that she had found just another special person, one who started as a stranger and not necessarily an enemy but have grown really close to her; he had become a best friend whom she knew she can count on and she would love to support him all the way, till they both see their enemies crushed. In a form of a smirking blonde with pointy ears and teeth - the Hiruma Youichi she had talked to on the phone just a moment ago; the person most people think as a devil but she have known enough to know that he is a real man who keeps his word and fights with all he's got.

And even the thought of her dream ever since - small chibis running around in a small room where she is one of the people who'll play a really crucial role in molding them to be the person they will be in the future. There were two set of these that she saw on her thoughts, the others will be acquainted to her for just some months while the other with fewer children and a figure of a man in a place she can picture, was made out of love, who will be connected to her all their lives.

All of these, is she gonna leave them today? And none of them she's gonna bring with her if ever. She felt kinda sad. She know she's not yet ready for this and...

A loud long sound of a vehicle's whistle echoes throughout the whole street and after a very short while, a screeching sound caused by wheels gaining more friction with the road. People who were there released a sound of shock and gasps as they witnessed what had just happened. "Oh my!"

And the air was filled again with a loud prolonged noise but now from a child whose just gotten up from falling down. She's crying her heart out because of the shock she had when she was suddenly pushed and hit the wall nearby and because of the dread that came over her when she saw a much older female whose hair and upper part of the body was painted red by what she learned as blood.

Author's note:

Weeeeh! It's my first fanfiction published here. :) Feel free to review. :) [How's my grammar? XD]


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

NOT THAT POSSIBILITY!

"Oe, Reserve your charge later crea -", Hiruma started to tease Mamori about creampuffs when he noticed her being distracted but cut himself off when he heard a weird mix of noises on the other end of the line. "What the? What's happening there damn manager?" And after getting no response, resolved to open his laptop and use the connections that he has. With the call still going, he let his fingers dance through the keyboard and not long after, he's watching a live video of a part of a relatively crowded street. His heart became strangely warmer not because of a good feeling but because a worry that he had thought just a while ago is being confirmed by what he's seeing now. He recognized the familiar sport jeans and shirt a girl bathed in her own blood was wearing. "Fuck!" he cursed as he immediately got up from his seat and rushed outside the American Football clubroom of Saikyoudai. He's got no other plan for this emergency but to dash his way to the scene he saw on the video a while ago. It might help that he was able to improve his 40 yard dash record into 5.0 seconds and that that part of the street is just a few meters away from their university. But to him it seemed like his feet was not making it to how fast he wanted it to be. He wanted his next step to carry him right beside his manager. His mind won't let go of the image of Mamori. He can still see her unconscious body on the street. And the image shifted into a girl with a sweet smile and he heard her voice rang inside his head. "Hiruma-kun, you do not need to carry all the burden by yourself."  
>He clenched his fists and teeth as the possibility dawned on him – the possibility of losing the <em>only<em> woman aside from his mom who dared to get near him and as much as he wanted to deny it, in fact, the only girl in his life. He can only curse as he felt pressure and anxiousness as never before, not even in any football game he ever had. 

"Oh, no!" exclaimed the driver of a delivery truck as he tried his best to break before hitting the girl who suddenly got in his way. But it was too late. After a glance with the person seated beside him, he immediately got off the truck to check the girl he just hit. He first checked if she's still conscious and afterward went on to check her pulse. Seeing that she's still alive, he took some time to ponder if it's better to get her to the hospital by their truck or call an ambulance. There is not much space for people in the truck and the hospital is quite a long drive from their current location. Their truck can run with a speed but they cannot afford to be stuck in the traffic with a girl that might already be dying. He personally goes with the latter choice but considered to consult his companion's opinion. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"The ambulance is on its way," a husky voice answered him which he knew doesn't belong to his companion.

"Huh?" was all the driver's response. Still holding the girl he hit, he turned his head to look at the owner of the voice .

"Did you do some fucking reckless driving?" asked Hiruma while walking towards the unconscious girl. Part of him wanted to grab the man's collar but settled to know the whole story. In all his worry somehow, he still managed to do sensible things like call for an ambulance and regain his cool.

"It, uh, she suddenly ap-appeared in front of us," the driver stammered as he tried to answer the young blonde man before him. He got the idea that this guy knows the girl but he cannot pinpoint if it's just because this person is an acquaintance of the girl he bumped and was angry at him or there's another reason why he feels so intimidated (or maybe it could be both reasons).

"Of course you suddenly saw her 'cause if you saw her earlier then you would not have hit her," Hiruma replied coldly while stooping down to get a better view of Mamori. He could have enjoyed himself torturing the driver with blackmails or threatening him about the consequences of the accident but the sight of the girl before him caught all of his attention. He could see how badly she got hurt. His pretty face which used to be pale with a tint of pink on the cheeks is now colored with blood red. Yet he could still see her as the one he loved to tease, the one who is so motherly with just anybody even if they would be bullies, the one who spent time with him in game plans and strategies even when she had her own academics to take care of, the one who stuck with him to let him know that truly, he is not alone anymore. These and more thoughts about her flooded his mind as he gazed on her face, thoughts about how well she was before all these happened. And there came again that unpleasant feeling in his chest when his mind went drifting to thoughts of her being gone forever. Surely he was labeled as demon but he knew himself enough that he too, is just human who cannot put in his hands matters of life and death.  
>'The moment her heart stops beating, the chances will be down to zero percent. Fuck! Just what are you thinking Youichi! She's too good to die like this.' He cannot stop the flow of his thoughts and calculations. Some possibilities made him curse himself and even think about how God would not allow the girl to die that way. All the while he was just staring at her that he forgot to take notice of the people around him. His trail of thoughts that's getting mixed up was interrupted when suddenly the man before him spoke up.<p>

"I'm sorry, you're girlfriend is still alive though maybe there have been a lot of blood loss." His last words quite shook because he met the young blonde's gaze. It was the coldest gaze he'd seen so far in his entire life. Not even his boss' stare could match with it.

"The acceptance of your fucking apology is dependent whether she makes it," Hiruma answered with teeth quite clenched and continued after a very short pause with a much lighter voice, "or not." He didn't even care to argue that she is not his girlfriend. Thinking she won't make it hurts him, he now recognized that he would do anything just to stop that possibility.

After a very short while, the sound of an ambulance was heard. "They're here."

**Omake. :)**

Hiruma followed the nurses carrying Mamori to the ambulance and the driver and his companion looked at each other thoughtfully.

"I think you're right Ikaru. The worst scenario we can find ourselves into is messing up with a man in love," the driver told his companion.


End file.
